thejusticeforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Hector Roque
Quotes "Where are the fucking rings?" "The fuck is this shit?" Hector Roque name: Sol Secret Identity Airborne beaner, The Black Sun NASA of birth and birth date: Acapulco, Guerrero, Mexico. September 18, 1990. and alignment: Alive and a force of good Previously Astronaut, now Hero and Head priest Father Francisco, Mother Julia, Sister Maria Religion Harambism {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} strength: Star as base. Strength: Stellar level as base Galaxy Level as base. 5 times light {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} Physical Information 25 Male Human color: Variable. color: Variable Orientation: Straight Hector at times is extremely violent when triggered but kind when happy. He tries to be polite most of the time Equality, boobs, life threatening stunts Discrimination, death of innocent beings {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} Note: the powers that are crossed out are powers he can unlock over time but as of now are undiscovered being ''' '''Physiology User is made up of or can transform their body completely into Astronomical object, ie planets, stars, moons, constellations, galaxies etc. But Sol prefers stellar energy. Sol can also make his physical body vanish and reform with different energy. base attacks Immunity Shape-shifting Awareness Energy manipulation and creation User can manipulate energy that is in a greater league of power, vastly surpassing that of all others and is able to be at par with transcendent beings and entities. The transcendent energy can be in many different forms be it pure energy, divine energy,demonic energy, cosmic energy, quantum energy, life-force energy, negative energy,elemental energy, magical energy, foreign energy, all-composing energy, etc. He has all applications with this and all applications of each energy. and Vacuum Adaptation Teleportation He can transform into solar rays and travel through space at the speed of light. transformation Can transform physical matter into light. creation The user can create in cosmic scale, including creation of Planets, Stars, Moons, Galaxies, etc. Shifting Condition (Master level) Manipulation realm creation energy warping (Advanced) combat (Ultimate level) wall awareness wall interaction Probability Existance Manipulation User can create, shape and manipulate cosmic energies to produce nearly any effect they desire, including the molecular restructuring and transmutation of matter, the manipulation of matter across space and time, the creation of force fields, the creation of inter-dimensional portals and vortexes, telekinesis, and cosmic awareness. User can call upon the comets, meteors, asteroids, stars, moons, planets, nebula, quasars, and dark matter. They can generate stellar winds, solar flares, cosmic storms and invoke meteor showers. Constellation Manipulation User can create, shape and manipulateconstellations, asterisms and zodiac signs, which are all patterns in outer space that are seen at night and usually resemble mythological entities. Cosmic-Earth Manipulation The user can manipulate all earthly matter existing in the cosmos such as rocky celestial bodies, interstellar dust or any other celestial earthly related matter, including planets, moons, asteroid belts, meteors, etc. Black hole creation and manipulation The user can create, shape and manipulateblack holes, a region of space time where gravity prevents anything, including light, from escaping.The user can control the size of black hole, and move it around in space to "suck up" everything in its path. Black holes can allow the Time Travel to the future: their immense gravity slows time (this effect increases with proximity). A few minutes or hours may pass for the user near the event horizon, and when they leave, they may find it's hundreds of years in the future. Lunar manipulation and creation User can create, shape and manipulate all aspects of a moon, including its gravity and the effects it has on planet, reflective surface, time-keeping, etc. and use its lunar energy. Galaxy Manipulation The user can control a galaxy and everything within; stars, planets, etc. They can control cosmic forces at a galactic level, and even destroy these galaxies, along with everything within it. Nebular Manipulation and creation The user is able to manipulate nebula; an interstellar cloud of dust, hydrogen, helium and other ionized gases, with some being formed from supernova. In these regions the formations of gas, dust, and other materials "clump" together to form larger masses, which attract further matter, and eventually will become massive enough to form stars. The remaining materials are then believed to form planetsand other planetary system objects. Meteor and Comet manipulation and creation The user can manipulate space rocks in the space, including comets, meteors, meteorites and asteroids. The user does not have to be close to these objects, as the user can summon or create them and manipulate them from there. These can be used to destroy objects or harm opponents Cosmic weather manipulation The user is capable of manipulating and creating cosmic weather (also called space weather), ie. the changes in the ambient plasma, magnetic fields, radiation, and other matter in space. They can create cosmic storms, solar flares, geomagnetic storms, cosmic rays, coronal mass ejection, etc. Solar/Stellar Manipulation User can create, shape and manipulate all aspects of the sun and stars. powers Sol has a little bit of absolute powers but he has these. Absolute Explosion Absolute Energy absorption Harambism Being a devoted followed to Harambe he has the following powers. Primate Empowerment All stats are increased in the presence of primates Primate/Ape Physiology Can transform any part of his body into one of an Ape. Transcendent Black Flames Can burn anything and everything up to a Mountain for people.It can only be put out by the Waters of Harambe.It cant be erased destroyed or even adapted to.It bypasses any immunity A pet Gorilla of any kind Earth and Wood Chakra Elements Food Manipulation Earth Manipulation Plant Manipulation Harambe's blessing (Luck manipulation) Animal communication Can speak to any animal species Dicks out In the presence of dicks out, your energy is renewed and all of your attacks. {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} *Equipment * These rings were given from Zero Shadowblood after fighting him. Ring 1 User cannot be allowed to be erased from existance. Ring 4 User can bend space and time. The admin took it away from Sol so as time passes by, he'll unlock his full potential with help of this ring. Pets Gringo An albino baby gorilla given to him by Harambe. {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} Bio Hector had a happy life. Good parents, okay uncles and good sisters. He had a good life until he turned six and his father had a problem with a corrupted government agency so they had to move to America. His parents took any job they could from cleaning people's home, cashier at a gas station and construction. Hector having no knowledge of the English language had to learn at his new school, he was so scared, everything was so different here and he didn't understand what they spoke. Once he finally learned the language in a month or at least could handle himself, he found out the white kids made fun of him because of his nationality. Enraged at being laughed at, Hector beated up the first bully he saw and with that they stopped bullying him. When he was 10 his parents his parents decided to live again in Mexico. He lived in a beautiful home for 11 months until he had to move back to United States, Los Angeles to be precise. This is when shit got real. Hector was growing up everything that happens when becoming a teenager crashed in. He took heavy jobs in construction, putting the roof on buildings, drywall etc. He went to middle school where things changed. His life was that a series of moving. He began studying mecatronics in hope of becoming an astronaut which he did in time. Once becoming a full fledged astronaut they had stationed him in mercury where they would observe the sun's activity. One day Hector was doing repairs in the station but his rope had ripped, Hector thought it was impossible, he always double checked the rope. His co workers were unable to help him and Hector had crashed in the sun and died, or so they thought. A day later a being came out of the sun and landed in mercury. The astronauts were freaked out but Hector proved it was him by telling personal information. The NASA told him they should go to the Pentagon and well Hector thought it was a good idea. They examined him as much as he permitted them, discovering incredible things like how he was made out of pure solar energy and other interesting things. They enrolled him into the army and was sent to fight terrorists, he spotted a group of soldiers attacking innocent people, this pissed off Hector and he could barely keep himself from killing them. This brought trouble with the government but after a whole lot of lawsuits, death threats and super powered fights, he had cleared his name. To this day he defends people and works as a bounty hunter. "Rings of power." Joshua Caster told Sol about a place to get power easily. He had to infiltrate the empty fortress of Zero Shadowblood. He asked the help of Crotex and together they arrived at the ship. However Zero challenged them to battle and would've easily defeated them if he was serious. After Crowtex got knocked out and Sol managed to hurt Zero. He grabbed him by the throat and asked for the rings. Zero just played with them and gave them the rings. "Fourth color war." Sol and Joshua were in the blue team along with Scarx, Pierce, Skeleton Man, Zebra man, Dio among with others. The first thing they did was launch an attack against the black team and hopefully the purple team with pierce leading them. Sol and Joshua were commanded to cover their sides from aerial and ground attacks which they successfully did until the group was seperated, Joshua and Sol both engaged Enazo and his daughter mizuto. Shortly after this battle all of the teams were teleported into a subway where they fought. Sol and Joshua in that match fought mewto and Goku and the match ended with Pierce defeating Zero Shadowblood in h2h. "Training with Scarx." Sol trained with the anti God known as Scarx. Scarx put him through a course which forced him to use the weakest of his power, human strength and his wits. Overall Scarx granted him Reality Warping, Telekinesis, Transcendent energy manipulation, fear manipulation and realm and divine combat. "Training with Sunflora" After having a talk with the admin, he wanted to be at least a little bit closer to his full potential. The admin told him to look for Sunflora in the deadly deserts of Justiceforce. Training with him unlocked Earth manipulation. "The Realm of desire" Sol took a trip to the infamous realms and traveled to the realm of desire, in hope for an immunity. He fought several planet busters and prayed that he wouldn't encounter the master of the realm. He survived this encounter and returned with Nameless Existance. "Meeting Harambe" Sol had received a message from the goverment that they had found Harambe. He gave Harambe a few powers and converted to his religion. Category:Profile OCs